Hero
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Amy has been on the slumps ever since she lost her unborn child six months ago. When she sees a tenyearold girl being savagely beaten by her father in an alley one night, she finally has a chance to be a mother she'd always wanted to be!
1. Amy's bitter then she rescues Alicia

**Hero**

**Characters: Amy Dumas, Triple H, Trish Stratus, Alicia Denton, Drew Denton, more later in my story.**

**Rating: Strong R**

**Summary: Amy has been on the slumps ever since she lost her unborn child six months ago. When she sees a ten-year-old girl being savagely beaten by her father in an alley one night, she finally has a chance to be a mother she'd always wanted to be.**

**Author's note: I only own Alicia and Drew. The superstars are the property of Vince McMahon.**

**Date: September 26, 2005**

**Chapter one.**

Amy Christine Dumas a.k.a Lita has not been herself in the last six months. Ever since she lost her unborn son in a freak accident, she's been mean and bitter towards the people who cared about her.

Her divorce from Kane was bitter, to say the least. She didn't wanna have anything to do with him after the way he treated her throughout their marriage. He called her names, disrespected her in front of her friends and even denied he was the father of her son on more than one occasion.

Now, sitting in her locker room, she held herself tight and cried silently. How could this happen to her? Her unborn child was so innocent but he had to suffer. He had to suffer at the hands of the man who didn't wanna have anything to do with him.

She was already in a ill-fated marriage, two abusive relationships and lost an unborn child. Could she finally find happiness?

"Amy, are you all right?" a female voice called to her.

She looked up and saw one of her best friends, Trish Stratus standing at the doorway, looking sad.

"No, I'm not all right. I'm lost," Amy said softly.

"Oh, Amy. It's been six months already. I know you loved your child but you've gotta pull yourself together and move on," Trish said while she sat down next to her.

Amy glared at her. "Pull myself together? You don't know what it's like to lose your child. The only salvation I had was my son. Kane didn't wanna have anything to do with him at all. I had to leave our home so I could have the baby but he didn't want it!"

"Oh, Amy. Kane was just scared. He didn't know how to be a father," Trish said as she rubbed her back.

"How could you defend him like that after all he put me through? Let's not forget, he called you a whore!" Amy exclaimed.

"He was just upset..." Trish tried to say.

Amy jumped up from the sofa and headed for the door. "I don't even know why I even bother to talk to you, Trish. Seems to me you were glad my son is dead."

Trish bolted up. "That's not true, Amy! I loved your unborn as if he was my own son. I'm saying you can't spend the rest of your life hating Kane and being bitter towards him. That's bad for your health!"

"You know what's bad for my health? My friends defending a man who has hurt me so much. My friends defending a man who didn't wanna have anything to do with my child. I don't even know if I have any friends anymore!" Amy exclaimed before she left.

Trish slumped back down on the sofa and cried her eyes out. Amy was right about one thing: How could she defend a man who has caused nothing but pain and suffering?

X

Amy stormed down the hallway, fresh tears running down her face. Of all the nerve! Her very own best friend defending the honor of a man who made her sick to her stomach!

"Amy!" a deep male voice yelled to her.

She stopped, turned around and stood face to face with her ex-husband, Kane.

"You stay away from me, you cold, heartless bastard! I refuse to be associated with a man who hated our child!" Amy yelled as she reached up and slapped him across his face.

He rubbed his face with his hand. "Come on, Amy. You gotta let the bitterness you have for me go. I'm sorry for hurting you and causing you to lose our son but you have to move on."

"You murdered my son, you bastard! I ought to have you arrested. Killing a fetus is a crime now," Amy said through clenched teeth.

"Amy, please..." Kane tried to say.

She reached up and slapped him again. "I meant what I said. Stay away from me. If you don't, I'll have you arrested for stalking!"

She turned and walked away without looking back.

X

Hugging herself tight, Amy walked out to the parking lot, breathing in the night air. She needed to get away for a while. After what Trish and Kane said to her, how could she be able to move on?

She was on her way to the car when she saw a man wielding a leather belt to a ten-year-old girl, who was trying to get away from him.

"You little bitch! When I get my hands on you, you're gonna wish you were never born!" he yelled as he slashed her with the object.

"Stop, Daddy! You don't know what your doing!" the little girl cried.

"Hey! You leave her alone, you bastard!" Amy yelled as she ran up to him.

"This is between me and my daughter, lady. You stay out of this!" he screamed.

"Not if you're abusing her, sir. I, for one, will not stand for this!" she pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911.

A few minutes later, the police came and arrested him. He glared at his daughter with cold brown eyes and spat on the ground.

"You're gonna pay for this, you little bitch! When I get done with you, no one is gonna save your narrow ass!" he yelled before he was put in the car.

Amy glared at him briefly before she turned around and saw the girl being put on a stretcher.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Amy asked softly.

"Much better, thanks to you. My father would've killed me!" she exclaimed.

"Well, he won't put his hands on you anymore. I promise you that." Amy smiled.

She smiled back. "By the way, my name is Alicia Denton. What's yours?"

"I'm Amy Dumas. I go by the name Lita in wrestling," she patted her shoulder.

"You're my favorite! I have pictures of on the wall and you can kick some major ass!" Alicia exclaimed with a laugh.

Amy blushed. "Thank you very much. Listen, would you like to stay with me for a while? I don't want your father coming after you while you're in the hospital."

"I would like that very much. Are you gonna be my new mommy?" Alicia laid her head against her shoulder.

Tears fell from her eyes. "Of course, baby."

**Well, that's the first chapter. Demon Spawn, I hope you like what I have. You came up with a good idea.**

**Stay tuned in Chapter two because Drew will attempt to get his daughter back. Meanwhile, Alicia and Amy grow closer.**

**Please review!**


	2. Fighting for Alicia

**What's up, everyone? I'm back with chapter two of this heartwarming story!**

**Date: September 27, 2005**

**Previously on Chapter one:**

Amy blushed. "Thank you very much. Listen, would you like to stay with me for a while? I don't want your father coming after you while you're in the hospital."

"I would like that very much. Are you gonna be my new mother?" Alicia laid her head against her shoulder.

Tears fell from her eyes. "Of course, baby."

**Here's Chapter two.**

"Doctor, what can you tell me about Alicia's condition?" Amy asked. She escorted Alicia to the hospital so she could get some treatment.

"This girl has been more abused than anyone else. Her back is covered with scars and bruises and her father even took a knife and split her back open with it. It took three major surgeries to put it back together," Doctor Taylor said.

She covered her mouth with her hand and cried. Poor Alicia. How could her father do this to her? She didn't deserve what her father did to her.

"Miss Dumas, you came at the right time and came to her rescue. Otherwise, Drew would've killed her." she shook her head.

"Doctor, I would love to adopt this girl. Who do I have to talk to about that process?" Amy said as she looked over and saw Alicia sleeping peacefully in her bed.

"All you gotta do is go to Social Services and fill out some forms. And, if I were you, I do it tomorrow at the latest. I must say, you're doing the right thing in taking care of this girl." Taylor placed her hand on her shoulder.

Amy smiled weakly. "Alicia deserves to have someone who loves her. I deserve to have a child in my life."

"Why? You can't have children?" Taylor was confused.

"I lost my unborn son through a miscarriage. I was in a bad marriage with a man who didn't wanna have anything to do with our baby. My son was the only salvation I had but he had to suffer the consequences," Amy cried.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Miss Dumas. You didn't deserve to lose your son like that. I hope Alicia could bring some closure to your life." Doctor Taylor said with a smile.

Amy looked at a sleeping Alicia and smiled. "I hope so, too."

X

Drew Denton had to bail himself out of jail this time. He was furious! This redheaded bitch stuck her nose in his business where it didn't belong and it pissed him off! Alicia was his daughter, for crying out loud!

He walked out of the police station and headed for his car when he saw one on the social workers approaching him. Drew held in his breath as she came his way.

"Mr. Denton, I need for you to sign this for me, please," Nina Simon said as she shoved the papers in his face.

He snatched the papers away from her. "What kind of papers are these?"

"I need you to sign over your rights as a father. You have been deemed as an unfit parent," Nina said firmly.

Drew ripped the papers apart and threw them up in the air. "I'm not giving up my daughter! She's mine! Alicia has nowhere else to go!"

"Mr. Denton..." Nina tried to say.

"I'm not giving her up for you! I'm gonna fight you on this matter! Alicia deserves to be at home with me where she belongs!" Drew yelled before he stormed off.

"You're gonna regrets this for the rest of your life, Mr. Denton!" Nina yelled behind him.

X

"Okay, Amy. You can sign these release forms and then Alicia can go with you," Taylor said as she handed her the forms.

"No problem." Amy smiled. After signing each document, she handed the forms back over to Taylor and got up from her seat.

"Well, that's it. Alicia's now in your hands. I wish you nothing but the best being her mother," Taylor said as she escorted Amy to the door.

"Angela, I wanna thank you for everything you have done for me. You've already been such a good friend to me," Amy said as she hugged her.

"You don't have to thank me, honey. I'm a mother myself. No child should ever have to take that kind of abuse." Angela smiled.

Amy opened the door and saw Alicia standing there, wearing a lopsided grin on her face. She took her soon-to-be daughter in her arms and held her close.

"Are you ready to go, sweetheart?" Amy asked as they pulled apart.

"I'm ready if you're ready, Mommy," Alicia said with a smile.

Amy loved this sweet little girl already.

X

Trish was in her locker room, preparing for her comeback when there was a knock on the door. Curious, she went towards the door and opened it, only to find Amy standing there with Alicia in her arms.

"What's going on with you, Ames? And what's with the little girl in your arms?" Trish asked, looking concerned.

"Remember what you said that I need to let go of the bitterness building up inside of me? Well, I've finally taken your advice," Amy said with a small smile.

"Really?" Trish was surprised.

"Yes, really. I found Alicia out in the alley. She was being beaten by her father so I couldn't just stand there and let it happen. Ever since then, she's been in my care," Amy explained.

"I'm so happy for you, Ames. Maybe you can be the mother you'd always wanted to be." Trish hugged her best friend and Alicia.

"I'm happy, too." Amy cried.

X

"Amy, I commend you for taking care of this girl. No child deserves to be abused like that," chairman Vince McMahon said when she came into his office.

"Thank you, Vince. I hope having Alicia around won't be a problem for you," Amy said.

"It's not a problem. In case you have a match, I'll have security watch over Alicia until you get back. And, don't worry about Drew. I'll personally see to it he won't get to you or Alicia," Vince declared, lifting the McMahon chin.

She got up from her seat. "Thank you so much, Vince. That means so much to me."

He winked at her and smiled. "Go be with her, Ames. I'll see you later."

She walked out of his office with a huge smile on her face. Things were definitely looking up for her. Alicia was in her life, she got her friends back and the bitterness she held inside slowly began to disappear.

Amy walked around the corner and headed back to her locker room when she heard Alicia scream. Desperate, she ran down the hall just as the screams got louder. By the time she got out to the parking lot, Alicia was being dragged away by Drew.

"You're coming home with me, you little bitch! You had no business leaving me like that!" Drew said as he pulled her towards his car.

"Hey! Leave her alone! She's not your child anymore!" Amy yelled as she grabbed Alicia's arm.

"You stay out of this, lady. This has nothing to do with you! Alicia's my daughter and she's coming home with me!" Drew yelled.

Just then, two security guards came out and tackled Drew to the ground. Alicia ran in Amy's arms and cried her eyes out. She pulled her inside, grabbed a tissue and began wiping the tears away from her face.

"Are you all right, baby?" Amy asked softly.

"Daddy said he was gonna make my pay for leaving him. I was so scared!" Alicia cried.

Amy hugged her tightly. "Don't worry, baby. I won't let him hurt you again. I rather die than to live without you!"

**Things are already heating up for our girl! Stay tuned in Chapter three because Alicia will form a bond with Triple H!**

**Please review!**


	3. Alicia's bond with the Game

**I'm back with another chapter! If you like what happened in the last chapter, you're gonna love this chapter!**

**Date: September 30, 2005**

**Previously on Chapter two:**

"Are you all right, baby?" Amy asked softly.

"Daddy said he was gonna make me pay for leaving him. I was so scared!" Alicia cried.

Amy hugged her tightly. "Don't worry, baby. I won't let him hurt you again. I rather die than to live without you!"

**Here's Chapter three.**

The next morning, Amy woke up from her bed. She sat up and yawned, stretching her arms out. She could barely sleep last night. All she could think about was Alicia and how she was almost taken away by Drew. The way she looked made Amy scared out of her mind.

She looked around the room and found Alicia sitting in front of the television, watching cartoon. Amy smiled as she got out of bed and sat down next to her on the floor.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Amy said with a grin.

"Good morning, Mommy. How did you sleep last night?" Alicia asked with a smile.

"I could barely sleep. All I could think about was you," Amy admitted.

"Oh, yeah. What happened to me yesterday really affected you, huh?" Alicia laid her head on her lap.

Amy stroked her head gently. "I was so scared for you, baby. I couldn't imagine what happen if your father managed to take you away from me."

"You're not gonna let that happen, are you?" Alicia wrapped her arms around her waist.

Amy leaned down and kissed her forehead. "No, baby. I'm not gonna let anyone break us apart."

X

Drew stormed around his lawyer's office. He was waiting to meet him so he could get his daughter back. How dare that bitch Amy take her away from him?

A few minutes later, his lawyer walked out of his office, wearing a firm look on his face.

"Drew, what brings you here?" David Benton asked in a firm tone.

"I want my daughter back and you're gonna help me get her back. That goddamn Social Service woman tried to get me to sign over my rights as a father but I'm not gonna allow it!" Drew yelled.

"Come in my office and calm down. I don't want you to make a scene in front of my co-workers," Benton said as he escorted him inside.

Drew walked inside his office and sat down on the sofa. Benton sat down at his desk and folded his hands together.

"All right, Drew. I'm gonna be honest with you on this. The state and Social Services has so much ammo on you concerning Alicia. If you want your daughter back, you're gonna have to take up parenting class," Benton explained.

"Parenting class? Let me tell you something; I'm the only parent Alicia has. Hell, I had to take care of her myself after her mother died! I need you to file a order for her to come back home with me," Drew demanded.

"I can't do that, man! The state deemed you as an unfit parent. Besides, Alicia's foster mother has got a lawyer and is seeking legal action so she can be her adopted mother," Benton announced.

Drew jumped out of the sofa. "She can't do that! She had no right taking Alicia away from me! I'll be damned if she become Alicia's mother!"

"Will you calm down?" Benton suggested.

Drew headed for the door. "I suggest you got on this matter right away. Get my daughter back or I'll take matters in my own hands!"

He slammed the door.

X

Later on that day, Amy and Alicia arrived at the arena for tonight's show.

"Baby, would you like to walk me down to the ring and watch my match in person tonight?" Amy asked as they got out of the car.

"Really? I can do that?" Alicia was stunned.

"Yes, baby. I want everyone to get the know the girl who's gonna become my daughter," Amy said. Then she leaned over and kissed her on her forehead.

Alicia hugged her tightly. "I would love nothing more that to do that, Mommy. I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Amy smiled as they walked inside. Alicia broke out of Amy's arms and ran towards the other wrestlers. Since she started traveling with Amy, Alicia has been loved and adored by everyone.

"Hi, everyone!" Alicia exclaimed happily.

"Hey, it's Alicia!" Lisa Marie Varon said as she picked the little girl up in her arms.

"I missed you!" Alicia said, wrapping her arms around Victoria's neck.

"I've missed you too, honey. Have you been good to Amy?" Lisa asked with a smile.

"Yes, I have. Mommy has been so good to me," Alicia said as Victoria sat her down.

She looked over and saw Dave Batista, Victoria's fiancé, look down at her with a grin on his face.

"Hi Dave," Alicia said with a smile.

"Hi sweetheart. How are you this morning?" he asked while he picked her up in his arms.

"I'm fine. I'm gonna be at ringside for my mommy's match tonight," Alicia announced.

"Really? It just so happens that I'll be at ringside tonight for Lisa. Maybe you and I can talk while they fight." Dave chuckled.

Alicia leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Dave, you're so funny."

"And you're so sweet, little Alicia," he boasted as he sat her down.

Amy walked up to them a few minutes later. "Everything's ok here?"

"Yes. She's such a little angel," Lisa said with a smile.

Amy returned her smile. "Thank you guys. Come on, Alicia. Vince wants to see us about tonight's show."

"Okay. Bye Lisa, bye Dave," Alicia said as she waved at them.

"Bye, bye sweetheart," Dave and Victoria said together.

X

"Amy, Alicia. Come on in," Vince said.

They both smiled at him as they came in and sat down on the chairs. Vince was on the phone but he smiled at Alicia and winked at Amy.

"Ladies, I'm so glad you're here. I have some good news for you both," Vince said after he hung up the phone.

"Really? I love to hear good news," Alicia said with a grin.

Just then, Hunter came in the room and smiled at everyone in sight. He sat down next to Amy and folded his hands onto his lap.

"Hunter, my man. I'm so glad you're here. Now we can get this meeting started," Vince said.

"Hi Hunter," Alicia said softly.

He looked over and winked at her and Amy. She melted from his gentle stare as she turned back around in her seat.

"Okay. Now, Amy, you've been keeping Alicia in the dark for a while and I think this girl is too cute to be held in the back. What I'm suggesting is for Alicia to be put in a storyline, starting tonight," Vince suggested.

"I was thinking about having Alicia at ringside for my match tonight against Victoria. I just want your approval," Amy said.

"That's the first step in Alicia getting some exposure here. Now I have a major storyline coming up for you and Hunter. Take a look at the scripts and see what you'd think." he handed them the scripts.

Amy looked over her script and was stunned. The storyline calls for Hunter admitting he's Alicia's long-lost father and he didn't know she was alive. She looked over and saw Alicia sitting on Hunter's lap. He was tickling her and she was laughing so hard.

_Maybe this storyline could work after all, _Amy thought with a huge smile on her face.

**Could a romance brew between Hunter and Amy? You'll have to wait and see in the next chapter. The storyline will go underway, Amy has an adoption hearing and Mark will be furious when finds about Alicia!**

**Please review!**


	4. Amy wins

**Welcome back! If you love the last chapter, read chapter four. Amy will finally be a mother!**

**Date: October 3, 2005**

**Author's note: The storyline will be told in _italic._**

**Previously on Chapter three:**

Amy looked over at her script and was stunned. The storyline calls for Hunter admitting he's Alicia's long-lost father and he didn't know she was alive. She looked over and saw Alicia sitting on Hunter's lap. He was tickling her and she was laughing so hard.

_Maybe this storyline could work after all, _Amy thought with a huge smile on her face.

**Here's Chapter four.**

"Does my blouse look right?" Amy asked as she fumbled with the shirt.

Trish brushed her long red hair and laughed. "Amy, don't worry. You look great. Things are gonna go in your favor today."

Amy sighed. "I hope so. I really love Alicia so much."

Trish laid her chin on top of her head. "Honey, she loves you so much. Alicia has been so good for you. I haven't seen you this happy in a long time."

Amy smiled. Today was the adoption hearing and she just wanted to be at her best. Trish, Vince, Dave, Lisa, Hunter and Angela are gonna be her witnesses and Drew is expected to be there also.

It would the first time Amy had seen him since the night he beat Alicia with the belt in the alley.

"Okay, Ames. Do you know what you're gonna say to the judge?" Trish asked as she applied her make up on her face.

Amy nodded her head. "I'm gonna keep it simple. I'm just gonna say that I love Alicia and that I would protect her at any cost."

"That's good to know." Trish smiled.

"What time is it now?" Amy asked as she checked herself in the mirror one last time.

Trish looked at her watch. "It's about 9:30 a.m. The hearing don't start until 10:30 a.m. Wanna go get some breakfast?"

"Sure. I need food to keep me energized." Amy chuckled.

Trish just laughed.

X

"I hope you know what you're doing, Benton. I have a lot riding on this," Drew said. They were standing outside the courthouse.

"It's not easy, Drew. They have so much on you. I don't know why you're fighting a losing battle," Benton said with a sigh.

Drew glared at him. "Alicia needs to be at home with me, where she belongs! She's only ten-years-old!"

"But you haven't been a good father to her since her mother died. You started abusing her," Benton reminded him.

Drew glared at him. "I don't care. Alicia's mine. She has nowhere else to go. I need you to convince the judge that I'm a good parent and that my daughter should be at home with me."

"All right, all right. Don't take my head off. I'll see what I can do but I can't promise you anything," Benton admitted.

"That's good enough," Drew said with a smile. They began walking up the stairs when Drew turned around and saw Alicia and Amy arriving with their lawyer. Drew smiled at his little girl.

_You're coming home to me, Alicia. Daddy will make sure of it, _Drew thought with a devilish grin.

X

"So, Amy. You claim you saw Alicia being savagely beaten by Drew. Why didn't you just mind your own business and let Drew discipline his child?" Benton asked.

"He wasn't discipling Alicia. He tried to kill her," Amy responded.

"How can you tell?" Benton asked sarcastically.

"Her face was a crimson mask. When she was examined at the hospital, Dr. Angela Taylor confirmed that her back were covered with bruises and..." Amy choked.

"And what?" Judge Ian McNeill asked.

She took a deep breath. "She told me Drew took a butcher's knife and split her back open with the object. She also told me it took three major surgeries to correct the problem."

Everyone in the room gasped in horror of what Amy said. Drew slid back into his chair and groaned ruefully. Amy looked over and saw Alicia crying. She just wanna go over there and hug her.

"All right. Miss Dumas, you can step down now," McNeill said.

Amy stepped down and immediately ran back over to Alicia. The little girl went into her arms and cried her eyes. Amy allowed the tears to fall from her own eyes.

"All right, everyone. I will now hear the testimony on behalf on Miss Dumas," McNeill declared.

Trish took the stand and took a deep breath. Slowly, she sat down and straightened out her skirt before she looked Amy in the eye and smiled.

"All right, Miss Stratus. Tell the court why Alicia should be with Amy," Benton announced.

Trish took a deep breath. "Your Honor, my best friend had been through a personal loss. Even though her marriage was doomed from the start, she was elated to be a mother. A freak accident changed everything. Amy lost her unborn son and her marriage fell apart. She became emotional and bitter.

Then, Alicia came along. For the first time in a long time, she was happy. Alicia became her miracle baby. She made Amy smile again. Please, your honor. Don't take Alicia away from her. I feel Amy would make a better parent than her father."

Hunter took the stand next. "Your Honor, I see the bond that Amy and Alicia have and it's so strong. I have grown fond of this sweet little girl and everyone in the company absolutely loves her. I would love it if Alicia remains with Amy."

Next up, it was Vince. "I love Alicia. She's a wonderful little girl. I have two children myself, and I love Shane and Stephanie so much, so having Alicia around is a blessing to me. Amy has been so wonderful with her. I vote for Alicia to be her daughter."

Dave and Lisa took the stand next. "Your Honor, we love this little girl like she was our own. Alicia's loving, fun and outgoing and I'm so glad Amy's taking care of her. My fiancee and I would love for her to be Alicia's mother."

Finally, Angela took the stand. "I met Amy when she brought Alicia to the hospital that night and we immediately became friends. I told her exactly what happened to Alicia and she was so heartbroken.

She poured her heart out to me about losing her unborn child and her failed marriage. Having Alicia in her life was the miracle she wanted and needed. In return, that sweet little girl found her hero."

Angela stepped down and went back to her seat. Judge McNeill adjusted his seat and cleared his throat. "All right. At this time, I would like Alicia to take the stand."

Alicia took the stand and took a deep breath. She looked over and saw Drew smiling at her. She cringed just by looking at him.

"Okay, Alicia. Why don't you tell the court why do you wanna stay with Amy," McNeill said.

Alicia nodded her head. "Mommy has been so good to me since she saved me from my dad. She promised me Daddy wouldn't hurt me again and she protected me from him. Daddy has hurt me so much. He'd beat me, tells me he hates my guts and even said he'd wish I was dead.

I don't wanna go back with him. I love Amy and she loves me. Truth be told, I should've been with her a long time ago."

Alicia looked over and saw Drew running his tongue over his lips. Her eyes were open wide, realizing going back to her father was way out of the question.

"Alicia, is there something wrong?" McNeill asked as he saw her looking scared.

"M-my father raped me!" Alicia blurted out.

The whole room was in outrage of what she said. Alicia stepped down and ran into Amy's arms.

X

"The judge made his decision, ladies. We better get back," Angela said.

The courtroom was filled by the time McNeill came out of his private office. Amy settled in her seat with Alicia sitting on her lap. Trish, Hunter, Dave, Lisa and Angela sat behind them and Vince sat next to Amy and her lawyer.

McNeill sat down and cleared his throat. "At this time, I've heard everyone's testimony and I must say, it was very disturbing, especially Alicia's testimony. Even after that, I have made my decision."

Amy held her breath and held Alicia tightly.

"Mr. Denton, what you have done to your daughter is the lowest thing you've ever done. I have no sympathy for someone who would hurt a child like that. Your action had made my decision much more easier," McNeill said with a glare.

Tears started falling from Amy's eyes. Could things finally go her way?

"My decision is...Alicia Denton will now be known as Alicia Dumas. Amy is now her legal mother," McNeill declared.

The courtroom erupted into a loud cheer. Amy held Alicia in her arms and cried with joy. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

X

_Triple H tore through his opponent, kicking and punching him with the intensity of an animal. The crowd went nuts as their hometown boy set his opponent up for the pedigree. He raised up and smashed his face down on the mat, then he turned over and covered him for the count._

_When the bell rang, the referee raised his hand in victory. Triple H smiled at his fans and winked at some female fans in the front row._

_Just then, Lita's music hit. Triple H was confused as she came out with a little girl. His heart hammered with nervousness as they approached the ramp._

"_H, I came out here for a reason. I have something to tell you," Lita said on the microphone._

"_What is it?" he asked._

"_Remember when you won that match against Edge and I agreed to spend the night with you? Well, our night together led to our daughter, Amber," she revealed._

_Triple H was shocked. "You told me she was dead!"_

"_Don't blame me. I didn't know she was alive, either. The question is, will you be there for her now?" Lita asked, tears falling from her eyes._

_Triple H slid on the mat, feeling defeated. How could this happen? After ten years, their daughter was alive and she needed her father in her life._

_The problem is, Triple H doesn't know how to be a father._

**Stay tuned in the next chapter. Hunter and Amy goes out on a date and Drew plots to get his daughter back!**

**Please review!**


	5. Date with the Game

**I'm back! Sorry for not updating but school's been taking a toll on me! Here's the new chapter!**

**Date: October 10, 2005**

**Previously on Chapter 4:**

"_Remember when you won that match against Edge and I agreed to spend the night with you? Well, our night together led to our daughter, Amber," she revealed._

_Triple H was shocked. "You told me she was dead!"_

"_Don't blame me. I didn't know she was alive, either. The question is, will you be there for her now?" Lita asked, tears falling from her eyes._

_Triple H slid on the mat, feeling defeated. How could this happen? After ten years, their daughter was alive and she needed her father in her life._

_The problem is, Triple H doesn't know how to be a father._

**Here's Chapter five.**

"Vince, you wanted to see us?" Amy asked as she and Alicia came into his office.

"Yes, ladies. Have a seat on the couch," Vince replied. He was on the phone with the creative department.

Amy and Alicia sat down on the sofa and watched Vince chatting it up. Amy looked down and saw Alicia falling asleep.

Amy just smiled.

"All right, ladies. I'd called you in here so I can say you're doing an awesome job out there. The fans are loving every minute of it and the ratings are as high as my love life with Linda," he chuckled.

Amy shook her head and laughed. "Well, I'm glad to hear that."

"Well, the next step is for you and Hunter to engage in a romantic angle. Would you be offended if I said you have to kiss him on camera?" Vince asked.

_Offended? I would love nothing more than to kiss that sexy man!_

"No, Vince. I wouldn't be offended at all," Amy replied, smiling.

"All right, then. Here are the new scripts for tonight's show and good luck," Vince said as he handed her the scripts.

Amy tried to wake Alicia up but she moaned and turned over. She held up her hands in defeat.

"I'll tell you what, Ames. Why don't you go look for Hunter and I'll keep an eye on Alicia for you?" Vince suggested.

"Thank you very much, Vince." she stood up, kissed Alicia on her forehead and walked out of her office.

X

"I can't believe this! How could this happen? My daughter should be at home with me!" Drew raged. He was at home drinking beer while Benton sat on his couch, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, man. I told you what would happen. Alicia said you raped her," Benton said.

"I don't care what she said. I want my daughter back! I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get her back!" Drew declared.

Benton jumped up from the couch. "It's too late for that! You lost the case. Alicia is no longer your daughter. Why can't you let it go?"

"You wanna know why? I promised my wife on her deathbed that I'll take care of Alicia by myself! Do you think for one second I'm gonna go back on my promise? I don't think so! I'm gonna get Alicia back, even if it means killing someone in the process!" Drew yelled, throwing the empty beer can across the room.

"You can't be serious!" Benton was shocked.

"Damn right I'm serious. I'm gonna kill the bitch who stole my daughter away from me!"

"Not only will you not get Alicia back, you're gonna end up in jail! Leave her alone, Drew. It's over!" Benton yelled before he left.

Drew picked up the vase and threw it against the wall in a fit of rage.

"It's over my ass! I'm getting my daughter back. If I have to kill Amy to get her back, so be it!" Drew screamed.

X

"Hey, Amy. You got a second?" Hunter asked as he came her way down the hallway.

Amy was talking to Lisa and Stacy about the storyline. Deep down inside, she was excited at the fact of kissing Hunter on television.

"Sure. Lisa and Stacy were just talking about you," Amy said, blushing.

"Oh, really?" Hunter blushed.

Lisa and Stacy giggled before they walked away, leaving Amy alone with him.

"So, what's on your mind?" she asked nervously.

"I was wondering if you're doing anything after the show? A couple of us are going to this new club downtown. Would you like to go with me?" he asked, acting a bit shy.

"I'd love to, but I have to look out for Alicia tonight. She's very picky on who I leave her with," Amy said.

"That's all right. How about you and I go get something to eat? We can talk and get to know each other better," Hunter suggested.

She smiled at him. "I'd like that."

X

"So, how does it feel being a mother to Alicia?" Hunter asked.

They were at this fancy restaurant just a few minutes away from the arena. The show just ended so Hunter needed to be alone with Amy as soon as possible.

Fortunately for Amy, Alicia was in good hands. Dave and Lisa volunteered to watch her while she's on her date with the 'Game.'

"It feels so good. Alicia's my pride and joy. I can't believe she's mine!" she exclaimed.

He placed his hand over hers. "I'm so proud of you, Ames. You stepped up and stood up for her. You were there when she needed you."

"I'm proud of me, too. It's funny. I went from being miserable for having to lost my unborn child to having a beautiful girl in my life. Now, all I need is a good man to fill the void," Amy said with a smile.

"Have you ever thought about having me as her father?" Hunter suggested.

She was shocked. "You really wanna be her father?"

"I would love to be her father, Ames. I love Alicia. She's an angel." he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

Her body became weak when he did that. Something inside of her told her she was gonna end up falling in love with Hunter somewhere down the line.

"Ames, are you okay?" he asked, looking concerned.

Amy smiled. "Never better. Why do you ask?"

He cleared his throat. "Well, because, lately, you've been a different person. You're becoming the woman that I'm looking for."

"Really?" she was shocked.

"I like you a lot, Ames. I wanna see you more often. You're an incredible person and it's been a long time since I'd felt this way about a woman." Hunter squeezed her hand.

Amy grinned. "I'm glad."

To her surprise, he pulled her against him and slanted his mouth on hers gently. To his relief, she didn't pull away. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave in to the pleasure he delivered.

**Oh, wow! Stay tuned in the next chapter because the sexual tension between Hunter and Amy begins and Alicia receives threatening letters from Drew!**

**Please review!**


	6. Planning Alicia's birthday party

**Guess who's back? I'm sorry for taking so long but school and my job has been stressful for me!**

**Date: October 31, 2005**

**Previously on Chapter five:**

To her surprise, he pulled her against him and slanted his mouth on hers gently. To his relief, she didn't pull away. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave in to the pleasure he delivered.

**Here's chapter six.**

_Two weeks later..._

Hand in hand, Hunter and Amy walked towards the arena. Since they became a couple, both on-screen and off, they had turned a lot of heads, especially Alicia, who's become the pride and joy of the company.

"Ames, Alicia's birthday is in four days. What are we gonna do about it?" Hunter asked as they reached the entrance door.

"I was thinking we should throw her a surprise party. And I was also thinking we should incorporate her surprise party in the storyline," Amy explained, squeezing his hand.

"A surprise birthday party sounds great, baby. Alicia would be so happy." he kissed her forehead gently.

Heat rushed through her body. Amy looked up and smiled at the handsome man who became her boyfriend.

She couldn't wait to take their relationship to another level.

X

"Alicia, Vince wanted me to make sure you get this," a road crew said as he handed her a sealed evenelope.

"Thank you, Josh," she replied before she closed the door.

She sat down on the sofa and opened the evenelope quickly. She threw it away and opened the note. Quietly, she read bit by bit.

_Dear Alicia,_

_You think your 'mother' will protect you? I don't think so! You're my daughter and you're coming home with whether you like it or not! I promised your mother on her deathbed that I'll take care of you by myself but you broke her heart and mine! You were wrong!_

_I'm writing you this to warn you. Either come home with me or I'll kill Amy! I know you'll make the right decision and I know you'll do anything to protect Amy._

_I'm giving you two weeks to make up your mind. If I don't hear from you then, I'm coming after the both of you!_

_Love, _

_your loving father,_

_Drew._

_P.S. I love you, sweetheart!_

Tears were falling from her eyes. How could this happen? Why can't he leave her alone? Drew had hurt and raped her for so long, she forgot to love herself.

Alicia immediately decided to show Amy the letter. She needed to warn her that her father was coming after the both of them. She also knew going back to her father was way out of the question.

But do she really have a choice?

X

"Vince, can I talk to you for a moment?" Amy asked as she stepped inside his office.

"Sure, honey. What's on your pretty little mind?" he said as he sat her down on the sofa.

"Well, Alicia's birthday is in a couple of days and I wanna do something special for her. I was thinking of giving her a surprise birthday party but I need some help," she explained.

"What kind of help do you need?"

"Well, I need a location to hold the party and I was thinking maybe I can incorporate the surprise party into the storyline. What do you think about it?" Amy explained.

"Incorporating the party into the storyline sounds really good. As for the location for the real surprise party, I wouldn't mind having it at my house. The ballroom is big and I can get the caterers to whip up a good dinner. Alicia would be so surprised." Vince smiled.

She reached over and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much, Vince. I really appreciate this."

"No problem. Now, you go on and look for Alicia while I'll get on the phone and have the creative team write up the script." he showed her out the door.

"Thank you again, Vince." she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before she walked out of his office.

He closed the door and went back to his desk, smiling. He would do just about anything to protect Alicia.

Even if it means death.

X

"Alicia, where are you?" Amy yelled. Something was not right. Alicia wouldn't just go and disappear like that.

Suddenly, Alicia came from around the corner and leaped into her arms, crying. Holding her close, Amy could feel something was definitely wrong.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Why can't my daddy just leave me alone? I don't wanna go back to him! He's hurt me long enough!" Alicia ranted.

"What happened, baby? Did he do or say something to you?" Anger boiled in her veins.

Alicia handed her the letter. "Read this, Mommy."

Amy read the letter piece by piece and grew mad. Drew was more than willing to kill her just so he could get his hands on his daughter again. She crumbled the letter up into a little ball and held it in her hand.

"Mommy, I don't wanna go back to him. He's the reason why I'm not a virgin anymore. He took it away from me!" Alicia cried.

Amy held her close again and cried right along with her. "Don't worry, baby. I'm not gonna let anyone or anything happen to you. I promise you that."

X

_Lita walked down the aisle, Amber holding her hand. She had a major surprise in store for Triple H and she wanted their daughter to witness it. _

_As she soaked in the cheers from the crowd, Lita and Amber slid in the ring. She looked down at her daughter and smiled. Amber was a real beauty._

"_At this time, I want Hunter to come down to the ring because I have something to say to him," Lita said into the microphone._

_Just then, 'Time to Play the Game' hut the speakers. Triple H came through the curtains, a water bottle in his left hand and a bouquet of red roses in his right hand. Lita looked on in shock while Amber looked on with a huge smile on her face._

"_Lita, Amber. I know things have been awkward between us but I'm willing to wipe the slate clean and start over. I wanna in Amber's life and I wanna be in your life_. _I wanna be a better man for the both of you," Triple H said as he came into the ring._

_He handed her the roses and smiled at Amber. Then, to Lita's shock, he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately, his tongue searching the inner recesses of her mouth. She felt dizzy with fire and desire when he pulled away from her slowly._

"_I'm willing to start over with you, too," she said, smiling._

_Triple H then looked at Amber. "Baby, I know your birthday's in four days so I was thinking we could spend the whole day together. You, me and your mother."_

"_I would like that very much_, _Dad," Amber said with a smile. Then she went into his arms and hugged him tightly._

_Triple H just smiled. Things are already going good for him._

**It's getting better and better! Coming up in the next chapter, it's Alicia's surprise party and the sexual tension between Hunter and Amy boils over!**

**Please review!**


	7. The Party's here!

**I'm back again. School and work has been a pain in the ass but I'll live with it! Hope you like the new chapter!**

**Date: November 15, 2005**

**Previously on Chapter Six:**

"Ames, Alicia's birthday is in four days. What are we gonna do about it?" Hunter asked as they reached the entrance door.

"I was thinking we should throw her a surprise party. And I was also thinking we should incorporate her surprise party in the storyline," Amy explained, squeezing his hand.

"A surprise birthday party sounds great, baby. Alicia would be so happy." he kissed her forehead gently.

**Here's Chapter Seven.**

Alicia turned over in her sleep, groaning. She was so scared. The letter she received from her father haunted her for days after that. She held her pillow tight and cried silently, wetting the fabric. Why did this had to happen?

When she opened her eyes, the sun was beaming down on her tear-stained face. Daybreak was just minutes away. Slowly, she began to smile. Today was her 11th birthday. Alicia was so excited because Amy planned an entire day of fun and relaxation.

"Baby girl, are you awake?" Hunter asked as he stepped inside.

Alicia sat up. "Yes, I am."

Hunter had been staying with Amy and Alicia ever since they showed him the letter. He would do just about anything for the two ladies in his life.

"Do you know what today is?" he asked as he sat down at the edge of the bed.

She threw her arms around his neck and smiled. "It's my birthday!"

"Happy birthday, sweetheart. How does it feel to be 11-years-old now?" Hunter asked before he kissed her cheek.

"I'm getting old," Alicia joked.

"You? Getting old? I don't believe it!" he joked along.

Just then, Amy came into the room, rubbing her eyes. She saw Hunter and Alicia conversing with each other and smiled. Despite what happened four days earlier, she was so glad to see her daughter smile again.

"Good morning, you two," Amy said as she went over and sat down on Hunter's lap.

"Good morning, Mommy. Did you sleep well?" Alicia asked as she ran her fingers through her strawberry blond hair.

"Barely. All I could think about was that letter you showed me," Amy admitted.

"I could barely sleep, either. What Daddy wrote in that letter had haunted me for days after that. Why would he do this?" Alicia asked.

"It's simple. According to him, I stole you away from him. Drew's hell bent on getting you back. Even if it means he'll kill me on the spot." Tears began to fall from Amy's eyes.

"Well, I for one will not stand for it. Alicia's staying with us whether he likes it or not. Besides, you won the case fair and square," Hunter declared.

Amy sighed. "I don't know about that, honey. Alicia and I know how capable Drew is. Something tells me everyone involved will get hurt."

X

Wrapping the gift up, Drew smiled. Today was gonna be great for him. Alicia was now 11-years-old and he wanted to give her something she would never forget.

After placing the bow on top of the box, he carefully picked it up and examined it briefly. It was beautiful. The wrapping consisted of purple, which was Alicia's favorite color and sparkles all over.

"You're gonna like this one, Alicia. Maybe this will bring you back home to me," Drew said with a evil smile on his face.

X

Later in the afternoon, Amy was in her locker room, putting the finishing touches on Alicia's birthday gifts. Hunter was hanging out with the guys so this was a perfect opportunity for her to get everything ready. The surprise birthday party was scheduled later on after the show tonight.

Amy just wanted everything to be perfect.

"How's it coming along?" a deep male voice called to her.

She looked up and saw Hunter standing at the doorway, looking very handsome in his Italian Armani suit. Her mouth was wide open at the sight of her man.

"Fine. I'm actually almost done here," Amy said with a grin.

She noticed he was holding something behind his back. "All right. What's going on with you?"

"I have a surprise for you, Ames. Something you will definitely like." he sauntered his way over by the couch and sat down beside her.

"I love surprises. Good surprises, that is," she said excitedly.

Hunter smiled before he handed her the gift. Amy tore through the wrapping paper quickly, not caring about the mess she had made.

When she opened the box, she was stunned to find a long, black filmy nightgown with bows all over the back of it. Amy held the soft fabric against her body for a moment and smiled. No one had ever given her a gift like this before.

"Baby, I don't know what to say," Amy finally said.

"You don't have to say anything, sweetheart. I wanted to give you this sooner but you had other obligations. What I've been trying to tell you is...I want you," Hunter confessed.

"You want me?" she was shocked.

"Yes, baby. I want you. I've wanted you for so many years but you were involved with someone else. And then, just when I was about to make my move, you ended up marrying Kane..."

"Which was the biggest mistake I had ever made in my life," Amy reminded him.

"I know that. So when Alicia came into your life, I knew I had finally had the chance to be with you. So, here we are." Hunter took her in his arms.

Amy reached up and pulled him down for a deep, passionate kiss. It felt so good to be like this; being in his arms and kissing him without a care in the world.

"I love you, Amy. You had made me the happiest man in the world." he kissed her forehead gently.

"I love you, too, baby," she said with a smile.

X

Later that night, Amy, Hunter and Alicia drove to Vince's place. Alicia sat in the front seat, Hunter was driving and Amy was in the back seat. Silence was in the air.

So far, the day had been great for Alicia, despite the letter she received from Drew. Amy took her shopping for some brand new clothes, makeup, shoes, and jewelry. Some of the superstars gave her a small birthday party and the crowd in the arena sang 'Happy Birthday' to her.

Alicia just smiled.

"What are you smiling about, little one?" Hunter asked, smiling.

"I'm so excited, Daddy! I can't believe my birthday turned out to be great!" Alicia exclaimed.

"And it should be, baby. You deserve it after all you been through," Amy said before she reached over and touched her cheek with her hand.

"I know. And I wanna thank both for saving my life," Alicia said, tears falling from her eyes.

The car pulled up into the twelve car garage. Hunter killed the engine to the car and stepped out slowly. Amy and Alicia followed suit, with Alicia walking just ahead of the couple.

"I hope things turned out right tonight, baby. I have a lot riding on this one," Amy whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry, baby girl. Everything will turn out right. I can feel it inside," Hunter whispered back.

Alicia hopped up the stairs and rang the doorbell. Amy and Hunter walked up the stairs with their arms around each other.

When no one answered, Alicia rang the doorbell again.

"I don't understand this, Mommy. Why nobody's coming to the door?" Alicia asked, looking confused.

"I don't know, honey. Why don't you jiggle on the doorknob and see if it's open," Amy said, smiling.

She did just that and was shocked to find the door ajar. Confused, she stepped inside slowly and found the living room to be dark. Alicia was scared so she went to the nearest wall and found the light switch.

Soon as she turned it on, the whole room was filled with people yelling "Surprise!" More tears fell from her eyes as she surveyed every last person in the room.

"I can't believe this is happening to me! How did you all manage to pull this off?" Alicia asked through her tears.

"It was all Amy's idea. She wanted to give you the best birthday party you'd ever have," Dave declared. Then he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Alicia turned around and smiled at her mother brightly. She whispered 'thank you' to her before she stepped inside and began enjoying the party.

Later on, Amy was in the bathroom, checking her appearance. The loud music was blaring downstairs so she knew Alicia was having a blast.

Just then, Hunter walked inside, wearing a lopsided grin on his face. Amy looked at him through the mirror and grinned at him.

"What brings you here, baby?" she asked softly.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist snugly. Layering kisses along her neck and shoulders, she sighed deeply and allowed the sensation to take over.

"No one else is here but us. What should we do?" Amy asked.

"I've got an idea." Hunter lifted her skirt up and tugged her underwear down to her ankles. She stepped out of them while he fumbled with his belt buckle. Amy wanted this so badly. She needed him in the worse way possible.

A moment later, he unfastened his jeans and tugged them down to his ankles, not before he pulled out a foil packet.

"Hunter, you don't have to wear that. I'm on the pill," Amy said.

He threw it on the floor and pulled her against him. She moaned when he slipped inside of her from behind. The feeling was incredible as he began to move. She needed this release as they began to moan.

Amy looked in the mirror and was shocked to see how she looked. The picture was priceless. Her face was twisted up in pain and pleasure. Hunter's hands caressed her everywhere he went, causing her body to shake violently.

Before long, the feeling was out of control. He made her feel things she'd never felt before. He made he feel something she always wanted and needed.

She felt loved.

At last, Amy allowed her orgasm to take over her flesh. She screamed out Hunter's name in the throes of passion and desire. Luckily for her, he wasn't far behind and they fell on the floor.

Breathing heavily, Amy pressed her butt against him more firmly. Hunter kissed her forehead gently and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're such a horny bastard," she said, laughing.

"Only for you, baby. Only for you." They kissed one more time.

**Coming up in the next chapter, Alicia opens up the mysterious gift Drew sent to her and Amy gets attacked!**

**I just wanna go on record and say I was so shocked to hear the news of Eddie Guererro's death. He was one of my favorite wrestlers and his passing came much too soon. He will be sorely missed by those who loved him best.**

**R.I.P.**


	8. Drew crashes the party

**I'm back! I had decided that from now on, I'm gonna be updating every few days until I can get a break for the holidays!**

**Date: November 18, 2005**

**Previously on Chapter Seven:**

Soon as she turned it on, the whole room was filled with people yelling "Surprise!" More tears fell from her eyes as she surveyed every last person in the room.

**Here's Chapter eight.**

The music was still blasting downstairs. Guests were eating, drinking, engaging in conversation, dancing and having a good time.

Alicia was in the dining room, surveying the gifts she received. She picked up a shirt Hunter gave her, which on the front it said 'Daddy's Girl' and smiled. She looked over at the clothes, make-up, jewelry and CDs she got from her friends.

Alicia just smiled.

She looked over and saw the one gift she didn't open. Apparently, it was from someone unknown. Curious, she grabbed the package and tore it up into pieces, then she opened the box.

Inside was a baby doll dressed in a white wedding dress and a veil. She smiled at first, then her smile turned into a frown when she saw the face of the doll being decorated in white iodine and weird make-up. Alicia then noticed a piece a paper attached on the back of the dress. She removed it and read the note.

_Alicia,_

_This doll is for you; as a reminder of why you broke your mother's heart and my heart!_

_Come back home or I'm coming to get you and Amy!_

_Happy Birthday, baby girl!_

_Drew._

Alicia threw the doll down on the floor and stomped on it. She laid her head on the table and cried her eyes out. Her father will never let up, will he?

"Dad, why can't you just leave me alone? I don't wanna go back home with you!" she screamed.

Little did she know, Drew was actually in the house.

X

"Amy, baby. Are you coming down?" Hunter asked. He was standing out in the hallway.

"Yeah, baby. Just let me get freshen up and I'll be all set," Amy responded.

She turned back around and looked right in the mirror. She reapplied her make-up and straightened out her clothes. She wanted to look presentable towards her friends after what she and Hunter did.

Amy began to blush.

After a few moments, she cleaned up the mess she made and walked out of the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, she breathed a sigh of relief and headed downstairs.

But when she got to the foot of the stairs, someone came right behind her and whacked her with a aluminum baseball bat. Amy screamed out in pain when he continued to beat her with the object over and over again.

Blood was gushing out of her mouth, her head was busted open and her face was a crimson mask. She felt her shoulder being separated and her ankle being broken in half. How could she be attacked at her daughter's birthday party?

A few minutes later, the beatings stopped. Amy curled her body into a ball and wept silently. She just wanted him to go away.

"Please leave me alone. Why did you do this?" she cried.

He laughed sarcastically. "You know good and well why I did this, Amy. You have something that belongs to me. Or I should say _someone._"

She managed to lift her head up and looked into the eyes of Drew Denton!

"What are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

He kicked her in the stomach. "You stole my daughter away from me, bitch! Alicia is my child! I promised my wife on her deathbed that I would take care of my child by myself but you had to ruin it for me!"

"You hurt her, Drew. Hell, you raped her!" she reminded him.

Drew headed for the stairs. "I don't care what she said, bitch! She's coming home with me whether you like it or not!"

"No!" Amy yelled before he went downstairs.

X

Despite the gift she received from her father, Alicia still managed to have a good time at her party. Right now, she was surrounded by Dave, Lisa, Vince and Hunter, her new father.

Suddenly, the music stopped.

"Who stopped the tunes from playing?" Lisa asked, looking confused.

"I don't know. You stay here with Alicia while Vince and I go and put the stereo back on," Dave suggested before he and Vince left.

Trish joined the ladies a few minutes later. Alicia wrapped her arms around the blond Canadian's waist and squeezed her close.

"Where have you been, Aunt Trish?" Alicia asked with a giggle.

"I'd been at home, honey. You know my back's been killing me," Trish explained.

"Is it all better now?"

Trish kissed her forehead. "It's all better now, sweetheart."

"Alicia!" someone yelled.

The whole room turned around and saw Drew standing at the top of the stairs, holding a battered and bruised Amy against him. Fresh tears fell from Alicia's eyes as she snuggled close to Trish.

"What the fuck are you doing in _my _house, Drew?" Vince yelled.

"Now, now, Vince. Don't talk to your guest like that. It's not nice," Drew said with a evil smile on his face.

"My husband meant what he said. What the fuck are you doing _here?_" Linda McMahon asked.

"If you must know, I'm here to get what's mine. I'm here to get my daughter back," Drew announced.

"I'm not coming back home with you after what you did to me!" Alicia yelled.

"You're coming back home with me, Alicia! You don't want me to kill Amy, now would you?" he leered at her.

"Even if I did end up going home with you, Mommy would still end up dead. Just like my real mother ended up dead! Don't you remember that, _Daddy?_" Alicia said, glaring at him.

"W-what are you talking about?" Drew was starting to get nervous.

"I'll yell it out for you: YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!"

**Uh-oh! What is Alicia talking about? Find out in the next chapter!**

**I'm sorry about updating. I've had a lot on my mind over the last couple days, mostly due to the passing of Eddie Guerrero. I found out that he died from heart failure. I still can't get over that he's gone!**


	9. Somebody's gotta die

**Welcome back! The suspense keeps building and the truth will come out in this chapter on how Alicia's mother actually died!**

**Date: November 20, 2005**

**Previously on Chapter Eight:**

"You're coming back home with me, Alicia! You don't want me to kill Amy, now would you?" he leered at her.

"Even if I did end up going home with you, Mommy would still end up dead. Just like my real mother ended up dead! Don't you remember that, _Daddy_?" Alicia said, glaring at him.

"W-what are you talking about?" Drew was starting to get nervous.

"I'll yell it out for you: YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!"

**Here's Chapter nine.**

"You killed my mother, Daddy. You took her away from me," Alicia cried.

Everyone in the room gasped of what Alicia said. Drew just stood there, his jaw wide open and tears falling from his eyes. She couldn't possibly remember what happened, could she?

"No! She's lying! I would never do that to her mother. I loved her," he pleaded.

"Really, Dad? I can remember it like it was yesterday..."

Flashback

_Seven-year-old Alicia could hear her father's screaming down the hallway. It had become a ritual for her. Ever since he lost his job six weeks ago, Drew had become bitter and menacing towards Alicia and her mother._

"_Now I told you, I have a lot on my mind and here you come undermining me again. I should choke your ass out!" Drew yelled._

"_Please leave me alone, Drew. I can't take it anymore! I want out!" Lisa Denton ranted._

_Alicia heard a vase crashing against the wall and Lisa crying her eyes out. She hid under the covers in the bed and tried to block her tears falling from her eyes._

"_You want out? You want out? How do you think I feel, Lisa? I had to fight every tooth and nail just to drag you and Alicia back in this house! You're not taking my daughter away from me again! I'll kill you first!" Drew yelled before he slapped her._

"_Leave me alone! I don't love you anymore! Just leave me alone!" Lisa said before she managed to stumble out of the room._

"_Come back here, you little bitch! I'm not done with your ass! Get your ass back here right now!" Drew yelled._

_Alicia heard Lisa come into her room and closed the door behind her. She sat up on the bed and saw the bruises on her mother's face._

"_Mommy, what's going on?" Alicia cried._

"_Honey, go and get your things together and get dressed. We're leaving here," Lisa said as she place the chair against the door._

_Alicia hopped out of bed and grabbed her book bag. "Where are we going, Mommy?"_

"_Away from here, baby. Your father and I have some issues and for some reason, he don't wanna work them out with me," Lisa explained, which was the partial truth._

_Just then, Alicia screamed when Drew shot holes through the door. Lisa held her daughter against her as he kicked the door open in a rage. _

"_What the hell are you thinking, Lisa? Why are you doing this to me?" Drew asked. He then raised the gun directly at Lisa._

_Tears started falling from her eyes. "Drew, don't do this. Please don't do this. Don't do this right in front of our child!"_

"_I'm sorry, baby. You leave me no choice." he pulled the trigger slowly._

_With tears falling from her eyes and her teddy bear in her arms, Alicia saw her own mother murdered right before her very eyes..._

End Flashback

"You killed my mother, Daddy. I'll never forgive you for taking her life," Alicia said through her tears.

"She's lying! I didn't kill Lisa!" Drew yelled.

"How could you call an 11-year-old a liar, Drew? Lisa didn't do anything to you. Alicia saw everything," Amy said, gagging.

"How could you do this to her? Why couldn't you just leave her alone?" Trish said, holding Alicia close.

Drew looked at his daughter with rage in his eyes. How dare she embarrass him like that? That was supposed to be kept in secret.

Without a second to lose, he pushed Amy down the stairs and pulled out the gun. Everyone in the room gasped in horror while he pointed the gun directly at Alicia.

"Let's go, Alicia. I'll kill everyone in this room right now if you don't leave with me," Drew warned.

"For the last time, I'm not leaving with you! You had hurt me long enough and I want you to leave me alone!" Alicia yelled.

With his eyes closed, he slowly began to pull the trigger. Everyone in the room gasped in horror when the gun fired...

**Who did Drew shoot? You'll have to wait and see in the next chapter!**


	10. Fighting for her life

**I'm back again! I can't believe how my story had caught on! Who did Drew shoot? Find out in this explosive chapter!**

**Date: November 20, 2005**

**Previously on Chapter Nine:**

"Let's go, Alicia. I'll kill everyone in this room right now if you don't leave with me," Drew warned.

"For the last time, I'm not leaving with you! You had hurt me long enough and I want you to leave me alone!" Alicia yelled.

With his eyes closed, he slowly began to pull the trigger. Everyone in the room gasped in horror when the gun fired...

**Here's Chapter Ten.**

Alicia opened her eyes and saw Drew being tackled to the floor by Hunter, Dave and Vince. She checked herself and breathed a sigh of relief that she didn't get hurt. She looked around and saw the crowd gathered around each other, hugging and comforting each other.

"Someone get an ambulance! Someone's been shot!" one person yelled.

Alicia broke away from Trish's embrace and came across the exhausted crowd. She pushed some people out of the way and saw someone lying in the pool of her blood. Tears fell from her eyes when she came across...

"Mommy? Mommy, wake up!" Alicia cried as she kneeled down beside her.

Amy was knocked out from the bullet wound Drew administered. Her face, once full of life, was now a crimson mask. Her lip was busted open and her shoulder was separated in two places.

Alicia cried as she took her mother's hand into hers. She closed her eyes and started praying for a miracle.

"Please, God. Don't take Mommy away from me. I already lost one mother in my life. Don't let me lose another," Alicia said silently.

She remained by Amy's side until the ambulance came to her rescue.

X

"Angela, is Mommy gonna be all right?" Alicia asked as soon as she got to the hospital.

Doctor Angela Taylor took her in her arms. "Don't worry, sweetheart. If I know one thing, Amy will not go down without a fight."

It's been a whirlwind of emotions for Alicia over the last several hours. Drew was arrested and taken to jail, not before he vowed to make Alicia pay for breaking his heart. Hunter wasted no time in pressing attempted murder charges against Drew in Amy's honor.

So, now Alicia's spending the remainder of her birthday in the emergency room. She and Hunter sat by Amy's bed and saw her condition. Hunter couldn't let go of her hand and he couldn't stop crying. He wanted to marry her.

"Oh, Amy. I'm so sorry. I should've been there when you needed me," Hunter said, squeezing her hand.

"This is all my fault, Daddy. If I just went home with him, none of this would've happened," Alicia admitted.

He took her in his arms and held her close to him. "Baby, don't blame yourself. Drew is sick and twisted. He just wanted back what he lost. All of this is not your fault."

"I know. It's just that I saw the image of my mother in Amy and I saw what happened 4 years ago. Seeing my mother bleed right before my eyes haunted me for years after that," Alicia said. She then laid her head against Hunter's shoulder.

"No wonder you've been hurt for so long, honey. Can I ask you a serious question?" Hunter lifted her chin with his finger.

"You wanna know how my father decided to rape me?" Alicia answered.

"How did it happen?"

"Well, it happened exactly one year after my mother died..."

Flashback

_Rocking back and forth on her rocking chair, eight-year-old Alicia silently cried her eyes out. It's been a year since Lisa died in her arms and the effects were crucial. Drew became so vindictive around her, it was ridiculous._

_She wanted her mother back, no doubt about it. Lisa was her only salvation in her life and when she suddenly died, all that seemed to be lost. _

"_Alicia?" Drew called out to her._

"_I'm in here, Daddy," she called back._

_He walked inside her room, holding a teddy bear in his hand. Alicia refused to look at the man who took her mother's life so she held her head down._

"_Alicia, we need to talk," Drew said as he sat down on her bed._

"_What's there to talk about? You killed my mother and then you made me lie right in front of the police that she committed suicide! I don't know who you are anymore!" Alicia ranted._

"_Alicia, your bitterness is not helping matters. You need to calm down," Drew said calmly. _

"_Calm down? After what you did to me? I have every right to be upset with you, Daddy! You had nothing but contempt for my mother!" she yelled._

_Drew bolted up and slapped her across her face, causing her to fall back on her rocking chair. With fresh tears falling from her eyes, she looked up and saw the rage in his eyes._

"_Don't you _ever _talk to me like that again, you little bitch! I'm your father so show me some respect!" he yelled in her face._

"_Did you ever show some respect to my mother?" Alicia berated._

"_That's it! Now you're gonna get it!" he yanked her up off the rocking chair and threw her on the bed. _

_Alicia tried to get away but Drew proved to be too strong. He grabbed her ankles and dragged her back to him, pinning her down on the firm mattress. She struggled to get away but he reached over and slapped her over and over again._

"_Daddy, please don't do this!" Alicia pleaded._

"_You shut your mouth! You're gonna give me what I want and you're gonna do it with a smile." Drew began ripping her clothes off._

"_Stop it, Daddy! You can't do this to me!" Alicia pleaded but it fell to deaf ears. Suddenly, she lost all the will to fight when Drew had his way with her all night long..._

End Flashback

"...and for the first time in my life, I truly felt vulnerable. From then on, up until Amy rescued me, I had lost all will to fight him. So, whenever he wanted it, I just gave it to him so he wouldn't beat me later on," Alicia explained.

_Stupid son-of-a bitch! _A voice in Hunter's head said. He held Alicia tighter and stroked her hair gently.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I should've been there," he said softly.

"You didn't know what I was going through. Now, I'm praying for Mommy. I don't wanna lose her," Alicia cried. She buried her face against his chest.

_I don't wanna lose her, either, Alicia. I love her so much._

**Will Amy survive the shooting? What will happen to Drew? You'll just have to find out in the next chapter!**


	11. She's a survivor

**I'm back again! Thank God I now got a break so I can update more! I hope you like this chapter and I had decided to twist things up a little bit!**

**Date: November 22, 2005**

**Previously on Chapter ten:**

Alicia cried as she took her mother's hand into hers. She closed her eyes and started praying for a miracle.

"Please, God. Don't take Mommy away from me. I already lost one mother in my life. Don't let me lose another," Alicia said silently.

She remained by Amy's side until the ambulance came to her rescue.

**Here's Chapter eleven.**

The next several weeks proved to be exhausting for Alicia. Amy was doing no better and no worse at the hospital; Drew kept harassing her while he was in jail and Hunter just kept being there for her.

This was beginning to be too much for her to take.

Sitting by her mother's bed, Alicia held her hand and prayed. This was tiring. How can she even pull herself together when her beloved mother nearly died from the gunshot wound her father administered?

Alicia will never know.

"Alicia," a groggy Amy said.

She looked up and saw her mother fluttering her eyes. Shock and disbelief was all Alicia could muster when tears fell from her brown eyes.

"Mommy? Are you awake?" Alicia choked out.

"Yes, baby. I'm awake. What happened?" Amy asked, her face scrunched up in pain.

Alicia sighed deeply. "Daddy shot you at the birthday party. He was aiming at me."

"I could kill that bastard. Where is he, anyway?" Amy asked.

"He's in jail. Hunter pressed charges against him in your honor. He said Drew was gonna pay if it's the last thing he'll have to do," Alicia explained.

"Good for him. I need to see him," Amy declared.

"I have my cell phone with me. I'll call him right now." Alicia pulled out her phone and dialed Hunter's number.

Amy leaned back on the bed and groaned. That bullet she took felt like someone hurled a bean bag against her. And, the funny thing is, Drew was a lousy shooter!

"Mommy, Daddy's on his way here," Alicia announced.

Amy smiled.

X

"What the hell is this? Have they lost their minds?" Hunter ranted.

"Believe you me, I'm just as shocked as you are," Dave said, his voice filled with rage.

"I can't believe Drew had the balls to get his own lawyer to bail his ass out of jail," Lisa scorned.

They were in Hunter's hotel room, watching the 6:oo p.m. news. They were shocked to learn Drew made bail, thanks to his lawyer and he's in the process of getting a petition to bring Alicia back home with him.

"Hunter, what we gonna do? With Amy in the hospital, Drew may have a better chance in getting Alicia back," Dave reminded him.

"According to the law, Amy's legally her mother. Plus, the state deemed Drew as an unfit father. Not to mention, we have all the ammo we need in nailing the bastard," Hunter explained.

"Baby, he's right about that. Basically, the whole town's against him," Lisa agreed.

"I know, honey. But, I'm worried. He managed to get close to Alicia on several different occasions and he shot Amy at point blank. You'd never know when he's gonna strike next," Dave declared.

Hunter knew Dave was right.

X

"Doctor, can you tell me what's going on with Mommy right now?" Alicia asked.

Angela placed her hand on Alicia's shoulder and smiled at the little girl. "Honey, your mother's gonna be fine. Amy just has some minor injuries but she'll pull through. She's a fighter at heart."

"Thank you so much." she reached over and hugged Angela tightly.

_Honey, you don't have to worry about a thing. Amy will pull through, just for you, _a voice in Angela's head said.

X

"I can't believe this, Benton! How can they just issue a restraining order against me? I have the right to see my daughter!" Drew yelled.

"After that stunt you pulled at Alicia's birthday party? You're damn lucky I bailed your sorry ass out of jail!" Benton ranted, throwing some papers up in the air.

They were in Benton's office, arguing as usual. Drew was pissed off because the judge granted Alicia a temporary restraining order against her father after the incident at her surprise birthday party a few days ago.

"I don't care about that. I want you to seek an order for Alicia to come home!" Drew demanded.

"It's too late. We're going to trial. The prosecution decided to go ahead with the case. Face it, Denton, your ass is going to jail for what you did," Benton said.

Drew stood up and headed for the door. "I don't care. If I don't have Alicia back within a couple of days, I'm gonna finish what I'd started!"

X

"How are you feeling, baby?" Hunter asked.

Amy gave him a weak smile. "I've been better. I've been getting a lot more rest since I'd been here."

"That's good to know. I want my woman to be strong again so I can ravish her like crazy." he laughed.

"Well, in that case, I'll speed up my recovery. Then, I'll be in your arms again." she laughed right along with him.

He leaned over and kissed her passionately before he took her hand into his. "Marry me, Amy."

"What did you say?" Amy was shocked.

"I said marry me, baby. I wanna make you my bride. I love you so much. Please make me the happiest man in the world and say you'll be my wife," Hunter pleaded.

Amy looked in his eyes and saw the sincerity he portrayed. She loved him too. Hell, he saved her life and became the best thing that ever happened to her.

"I'll marry you, Hunter. I wanna make you my husband," Amy said with a weak smile.

**You don't wanna miss the next chapter! Drew gets close to Alicia again...and does the unthinkable!**


	12. Kidnapped!

**Happy Thanksgiving, all! I'm back with a brand new chapter and a brand new twist!**

**Date: November 24, 2005**

**Previously on Chapter Eleven:**

Amy looked in his eyes and saw the sincerity he portrayed. She loved him too. Hell, he saved her life and became the best thing that ever happened to her.

"I'll marry you, Hunter. I wanna make you my husband," Amy said with a weak smile.

**Here's Chapter twelve.**

_Three weeks later..._

Amy was glad to be back at home.

She was laying comfortably in her own bed and it felt good. The last month and a half spending in the hospital was exhausting. Her back was sore and her legs felt like rubber. All she could think about was sleeping in her own bed.

Just then, Alicia walked inside, carrying a tray full of goodies. Amy sat up and smiled at her little. She was so grateful for Alicia to take care of her like this.

"What you got there, little one?" Amy asked.

"Mommy, Hunter and I knew the hospital food was not good for you so we made dinner. We figured you're gonna need all the energy in the world in order for you to get back in shape," Alicia explained as she sat the tray on her lap.

Amy smiled. "Well, I appreciate what you and Hunter did for me. I'm gonna try my hardest to come back 100."

Alicia leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'm glad to hear that, Mommy."

X

Drew shifted around in his car, sighing impatiently. He was parked around the corner from Amy's house and it was excruciating. He knew Alicia was in the house, being all happy and carefree.

_Not anymore, _he thought. The truth is, this cat and mouse game was taking a toll on him mentally, physically and emotionally. Alicia needs to be at home, where she belongs.

Suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore. Drew got out of his car and headed towards Amy's house, his hands tucked in his pockets. He was gonna get his daughter back even if it's the last thing he have to do.

Maybe he'll even die trying.

X

"_I haven't heard from you since the party, Ames. How are you feeling, honey?" _Trish asked when she was on the phone.

"I've been better. I'm just glad to be back at home so I could lay in my own bed, that's all." Amy laughed.

Trish giggled. "_I hear you, girlfriend. When I had to go in for my back problems, laying_ _in a hospital bed was tiring_."

"Well, I'm glad you're doing better, Stratus. The women's champion needs to kick some major ass again!" Amy declared with a smile.

"_True, true. When are you coming back to the ring?_"

"Within a matter of weeks. Angela told me to take it easy and lay low for a while. After what happened at the birthday party, I'm happy that she made her point."

"_I'm glad you're listening to her. She's been a good friend to you_."

"I don't know what to do without her. Angela and I had become so close over the last couple of months. She knows what it's like because she's a mother herself," Amy explained.

"_That's good to hear. Listen, I've gotta go. Vince's calling us for a meeting. Tell Alicia I said hello_," Trish announced.

"Will do. I love you, Stratus."

"_I_ _love you, too, Dumas. Call you later_."

Amy hung up the phone and leaned back on the soft cushion of her bed. Talking to Trish felt good for her health. She knew she could always go to the blond Canadian for anything.

But, something's wrong. I don't know what it is, but it feels like I can't get rid of Drew for anything, Amy thought.

Little did she know, what she was thinking would turn into a horrible reality.

X

"Daddy, I'm done washing the dishes. Is there anything else you want me to do?" Alicia asked as she wiped her hands with a paper towel.

"No, baby. You had done all that could do for today. Why don't you go upstairs and lay down for a while? I'll finish up down here," Hunter suggested.

"Okay," she replied before she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Yawing, Alicia ran upstairs to her bedroom and flopped down her bed. Closing her eyes, she dreamed about Amy and Hunter being married and having a one big happy family.

Alicia smiled in her sleep.

Until Drew barged out of her closet.

Alicia tried to scream but he slapped her across the face and covered his mouth with his hand. Tears fell from her eyes when he pinned her down on the bed and sat on top of her.

"You make one sound, so help me God, you're gonna wish you were never born, you little bitch!" Drew hissed.

Alicia settled down and just looked at him.

"Good girl. Now, go and get dressed. You're coming home with me," he demanded.

Before she could even climb out of bed, he pinned her down on the bed and ripped her clothes off. Alicia was scared out of her mind because the memories of what happened four years ago came crawling back.

"Don't make a sound, Alicia. Just let me have it," Drew said before he slid inside of her roughly.

She cried silently. How could this happen again? Just when she was finally able to move on with her life, her father had to come back and ruin it for her!

When it was over, Drew yanked her off the bed and dressed her. Then he pushed her out the door and dragged her downstairs.

"Say good-bye to everyone around you, Alicia. You'll never see them again," Drew hissed again.

Alicia started crying harder.

**Uh-oh! What I have done? Stay tuned in the next chapter because an attempted rescuing ends in tragedy!**


	13. Death is a tragic thing to witness

**Welcome back, all! I hope you like this chapter because there's one more shocking twist to this story!**

**Date: November 25, 2005**

**Previously on Chapter Twelve:**

When it was over, Drew yanked her off the bed and dressed her. The he pushed her out the door and dragged her downstairs.

"Say good-bye to everyone around you, Alicia. You'll never see them again," Drew hissed again.

Alicia started crying harder.

**Here's Chapter Thirteen.**

Alicia shifted uncomfortably in her seat, trying to hide her tears. The drive back to her old house was tense. She refused to look at her father in the eye, especially after what he did to her earlier.

"Alicia, everything's gonna be okay. When we get home, we're gonna pack everything and leave town. Just you and me," Drew declared.

"I don't wanna go back home with you, Daddy! I hate you!" Alicia hissed.

He reached over and slapped her across the face. "You're coming home with me whether you like it or not, you little bitch! You're not gonna break my heart again!"

"You don't have a heart! You never had! You killed my mother right before my very eyes and you made me lie to the police that she committed suicide. And then you raped me! What would've happened if I ended up pregnant?" she yelled.

"We would raise this child together. Plain and simple," Drew said.

"I can't believe you said that, Daddy! Don't you know how sick you are?" she screamed.

"Get used to it, baby girl. Changes are gonna be made when we get back home," he announced before he grabbed her head and pushed her down to his crotch.

Alicia managed to pull away from him, causing the car to stop in its tracks. Without a second to lose, she bolted from the car and ran down the street, not bothering to look back. She knew Drew was coming after but she didn't care.

She just wanted to get away from him once and for all.

X

"I can't _believe _Drew was in my house! And he took Alicia!" Amy exclaimed.

Hunter looked at her with a pissed look on his face. "This is all my fault. Had I known Drew was hiding in her closet, I would've kicked his ass all the way down to hell!"

She hugged him tightly. "Don't blame yourself, baby. We didn't know. The important thing is we gotta find her before he'll do something I know he's gonna regret."

Then, there was a hard knock on the front door. Curious, Amy ran there and head some girl screaming.

"Mommy, please open the door! Daddy's after me!" she pleaded.

"Oh, my God! That's Alicia!" Amy announced before she opened the door.

Alicia ran inside, closed the door, locked it and leaped into Amy's arms, crying her eyes out.

"Oh, God! He's after me again! I can't go back with him! He raped me again! I might end up pregnant!" Alicia cried.

"Baby, what happened? Tell me what happened with him," Amy demanded.

"I was helping Daddy clean up in the kitchen. He told me to get some rest because I had done enough. So, I went upstairs in my room and laid down on my bed. Next thing I knew, Daddy barged out of the closet and attacked me!" Alicia explained.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Hunter muttered under his breath.

"He dragged me out of the house. We were driving back to his place when he said there were gonna be some changes being made. He also said we were leaving town. And when he grabbed my head, I stopped the car and ran away from him," Alicia said.

Just then, Drew banged on the door, yelling and screaming for Alicia to come out. She hugged Amy tighter while Hunter went into the closet and grabbed his rifle.

"When did you start packing heat, baby?" Amy asked, looking shocked.

"Since ten years ago. Someone broke in my house and killed my mother and sister. Since then, my father and I had been carrying pistols to protect ourselves," Hunter answered.

The next moment, Drew managed to barge in. Hunter raised his rifle and pointed the thing right at him.

"Give me back my daughter, you backstabbing bastards!" Drew exclaimed.

"She doesn't belong to you anymore! Get out of here or your ass will be back in jail!" Amy yelled.

"I ain't going back to jail and you're not gonna put me back there, either! Just give me Alicia back and no one will get hurt!" Drew warned.

"I'm not going back home with you!" Alicia yelled.

Drew pulled out a gun of his own. "That's it! If I go down, I'm gonna make sure someone will go down with me!"

"Don't do this, Drew! I don't wanna have to kill you, man!" Hunter ranted.

"I have no choice. I'm sorry, Alicia. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to kill you!" Drew pointed the gun directly at her.

Hunter jumped in and the two started wrestling. Amy and Alicia went into the living room and called 911. Before they even got someone on the line, shots rang out.

"Oh, my God," Alicia whispered.

They ran down to the hallway and were shocked to see the bloodbath on the floor. Hunter and Drew were lying in the pool of their own blood. Alicia just stood there with tears falling from her eyes and Amy just froze.

"H-honey, go and call the police," Amy stammered.

Alicia ran to the living room while Amy slowly walked towards Hunter's lifeless body and kneeled down beside him. With tears falling from her eyes, she took his hand into hers.

"Hunter, don't leave me. I love you," she cried.

She remained by his side until the ambulance came.

Hunter Hearst Helmsley and Drew Denton were declared dead on arrival at 11:04 p.m. on November 17, 2005.

**I'm sorry I had to do this, especially to all of Triple H's fans. Drew had promised someone would die right along with him. Hunter would do just about anything to protect Amy and Alicia.**

**Stay tuned in Chapter thirteen for the conclusion.**


	14. The bittersweet aftermath

**Howdy, y'all! I'm back with the conclusion of the story! Did Amy find a new love? You'll have to find out!**

**Date: November 26, 2005**

**Previously on Chapter Thirteen:**

"H-honey, go and call the police," Amy stammered.

Alicia ran to the living room while Amy slowly walked towards Hunter's lifeless body and kneeled down beside him. With tears falling from her eyes, she took his hand into hers.

"Hunter, don't leave me. I love you," she cried.

She remained by his side until the ambulance came.

Hunter Hearst Helmsley and Drew Denton were declared dead on arrival at 11:04 p.m. on November 17, 2005.

**Here's Chapter Fourteen**.

Amy shed some more tears as they lowered the casket down to the ground. Today was Hunter's funeral and it was bittersweet, to say the least.

Alicia cried harder. This was so painful for her to see her father being buried. She loved Hunter so much, maybe loved him more than she loved her real father.

Speaking of Drew, he can rot in hell as far as she's concerned. Alicia was now free of the pain and humilation her father had caused. Now that she has Amy in her life, she could happy, healthy and free.

But, her heart was heavy with sorrow over the loss of Hunter Hearst Helmsley and Lisa Denton.

Amy and Alicia will lean on to each other more than ever. It was a tough job, but someone has to do it.

Or they'll die trying.

_Ten years later..._

40-year-old Amy cleaned up around her house. Alicia was coming home from college with her boyfriend in a little bit so she needed to get everything ready.

The last ten years proved to be tough for Amy and Alicia. Hunter's death took a major toll on them, both physically and emotionally. Amy had decided to retire from wrestling all togetherand started her own publishing company, _Punk Rock Rules, Inc. _She just needed something to do so she could secure a future for Alicia and have something to do that was not wrestling-related.

Alicia was finally able to have a normal life following the tragedy. She went to school, made a lot friends, made great grades and made the cheerleading squad. She was also the reigning Homecoming Queen and Student Body President.

When she graduated from high school, Alicia attended Santa Monica college and met her boyfriend there. She and Allen Walters have been dating for three years.

Amy decided not to date or loveagain. Because she loved Hunter so much, finding a new love was not worth her time.

"Mommy, we're here!" 21-year-old Alicia yelled when she came inside.

Amy straightened out her clothes and headed for the living room. Alicia dropped her bags and went into her mother's arms. She couldn't believe how much her daughter had grown up to look like her over the years.

"I've missed you so much," Amy said as the pulled apart.

"Mommy, I'm only 45 minutes away from you. It's not like I'm leaving the country." Alicia chuckled.

"That's true. Are you gonna introduce me to your friend?" Amy asked with a smile.

"Baby, this is the woman who saved my life, my mother Amy Dumas. Mommy, this is the love of my life, Allen Walters," Alicia introduced.

"It's so nice to meet you, Miss Dumas. Alicia has told me so much about you," Allen said with a smile.

"Please, call me Amy. Any one who's a friend of my daughter is a friend of mine." she took his hand into hers and shook it firmly.

Alicia smiled as they shook hands. She was so happy her mother and her boyfriend liked each other already.

"Well, why don't you go upstairs and get settled in while I'll go and prepare lunch. I know you must be hungry after the long drive," Amy suggested.

"I'll do that. I'll see you in a bit." Allen kissed Alicia and headed upstairs.

"So, what did you think, Mommy? Is he great or what?" Alicia asked with a giggle.

Amy wrapped her arms around her daughter and smiled. "Baby, I could see you and Allen married in a couple of years."

Epilogue

_Three years later..._

"Mommy, will you hold Ashley for a moment?" 24-year-old Alicia asked as she handed the baby to her.

43-year-old Amy held her granddaughter in her arms and smiled when the baby cooed. She then looked up and saw her 2-year-old grandson Ryan playing with Alicia's husbandAllen.

"I told you I could see you and Allen married in a couple of years. I never thought you would give me two beautiful grandchildren," Amy beamed.

"I never thought I would give birth, either. Ryan and Ashley are the best thing that ever happened to me and Allen. I love them so much," Alicia boasted.

Amy took her hand into hers. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you, Alicia."

"I love you, too, Mommy."

**The end!**

**I hope you like this story. This has been on of my favorites and** **I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
